Tow After the Birth...
by screaming truth
Summary: The one after the birth-Read and review thanks


AN: This is my take on the season finale and how it will go from here. By the way I tried to write this using no dialouge, just a new way to write. Hope you like. If you haven't watched the season finale then I suggest you do not read this til you have :)  
~LP~  
  
********************************************************************************************  
Joey still kneeling looks at Rachel. She is talking and nodding her head "yes." He smiles-that gorgeous smile-and slowly gets up and goes over to her. She touches his face and tears start to fall from her eyes as he kisses her. A deep passionate kiss. Totally caught up in the moment, they didn't notice Ross stand outside the door.  
  
Ross saw Rachel and Joey kissing from his spot in front of the door. He figures Joey got the girl and silently congrdulates him-Kinda sarcastically. Then he slowly backs away from the door, throw the flowers in the nearest trash can and goes to find the others.   
  
Joey, wanting to clear the whole ring mess up tells Rachel that he needs to go talk to Chandler. Rachel looks at him a little weird but tells him she'll be there, he kisses her and then turns to leave. Rachel grabs his hand, he turns back to look at her she starts to say something but he hushes her by putting two of his fingers to her lips. He smiles and tells her he understand, she smiles and tears fall from her eyes-tears of joy. He hugs her and then leaves.  
  
Joey goes in search of Ross-or maybe just anyone he can justify this too-not holding it in himself.  
  
Rachel looks at the ring and slips it on her finger-as she admires it, someone comes in-it turns out to be Monica. Rachel notices that her clothes look a little dishelved. Rachel looks at her friend what a "what have you been doing?" look. Monica looks at her and cracks a slight smile as she tries to straighten her clothes. Rachel asks Monica if shes seen Ross. Monica says that she hasn't seen him and that she thought he was with her-that's where he was heading when she last saw him. Rachel wonders where he is but begins to forget about him as she twirls the ring around her finger. Monica sees the jewel sparkle and looks shocked. As Monica moves toward Rachel she recognizes the ring-but decided not to say anything. Rachel is glowing, she looks happy. Monica asks about the ring, but before Rachel can answer...  
  
Joey comes in and sees Monica and gets worried. So he confesses the whole thing, Rachel looks shocked as does Monica. Rachel takes off the ring and hands it to Joey. And tells him to return it to Ross. Joey actually starts to cry and he again tells Rachel that he loves her and to Monica's suprise, Rachel tells Joey to come over to the side of the bed-Monica backs off slowly and quietly slips out the door. While Rachel burst into tears-not knowing what else to do-Joey not knowing what to do stands there fighting the urge to hold her. She just grabs his hands, and he knows he can now hold her, so he sits on the edge of her bed and cradles her in his arms. She whispers in his ear that she thinks she loves him, but she has to do what is best for Emma-Joey says he understands. And that he would love her like his own. Rachel looks up and smiles, wiping her tears away. Then she looked down at her hand. Joey follows her eyes, down to her now bare hand. He looks sad. She reassures him by telling him she'll need another ring. He looks at her and can't believe what he's hearing. She says that she still wants to marry him. He tells her that she has just made him so happy, then tells her that he has to go find a suitable ring. She nods and kisses him. He leaves.  
  
Joey passes Monica and the rest of the friends. No one knews why Joey looks so happy-Monica goes chasing after him...Monica grabs him, Joey turns around. Monica asks him what happened-Joey tells her everything and she congradulates him. Then asks if she can help in any way. He looks at her and then hands her Ross' ring and tells her to give it back to him. She then puts the ring in her pocket and nods her head. Pats Joey on the shoulder. He tell her to keep it quiet and she nods and then leaves to go back to the group and Joey leaves the hospital.  
  
Monica goes back in to see Rachel. She is now holding Emma. Monica comes in and congradulates Rachel and tells her that she thinks it is awesome. Rachel looks so happy. Monica asks to hold Emma and Rachel tells Monica the whole story about Joey-gossiping like two old friends.  
  
While Rachel and Monica are talking-Ross comes in. He sees Monica with Emma and over hears Rachel talking about an engagement-They stop talking once they notice he is there. Ross goes over to the side of Rachel's bed and starts to talk to Emma, who is still in Monica's arms. Rachel glares at him. He realizes he hasn't been very attentive. Monica sensing she should leave hands Emma over to Rachel and then tells Rachel her goodbyes, tell Ross to meet her in the hall when he is through. Ross nods and she leaves.  
  
Rachel not knowing what to say, stays silent. Ross begins to talk, but she ignores him. Ross realizes that Rachel's mind has to be somewhere else. So he takes one more look at his baby girl, sighs and leaves. Rachel knowing she has been harsh on Ross, starts to cry and rock Emma. She comforts Emma instead of her self.  
  
Pheobe is in Clifford's room, and is having a great conversation. She is getting to know him better while feeding him pudding.  
  
Chandler is in the hospital gift shop looking at baby clothes and thinking about the little onesie with I love New York, he got Monica the first time he thought she was pregnant. He decides to head back upstairs to talk to Monica. When Chandler sees Monica she is in the hallway with Ross. It looks like she has just given him back a ring. From Chandler's view Ross looks a little confused, but says nothing and walks off. Chandler approaches Monica, and tries to ask her what the ring was about. She shrugs it off and asks where he has been, he tells her he has been seriously thinking about the baby and how cool it would be. She smiles and kisses him. He's so happy to be near her again, he totally forgets about the ring.   
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Monica sees Joey run back into the Hospital. She tells Chandler some accuse and runs to catch up with him. Joey is almost to Rachel's room when Monica grabs his shoulder. Joey stops and turns around. The exchange looks and her shows her the ring. It is a beautiful silver ring with a diamond in the center. Joey shows her that is it engraved and Monica looks into the ring. It says "I'll always be there. Love, Joseph" and the date of the proposal. Monica sighs with a smile on her face and tells Joey that the ring is perfect. He grins and then tells her that he needs his privacy with Rachel, Monica says she understands and goes back to Chandler.  
  
Joey watches until Monica is completely out of sight and then enters Rachel's room. She is holding Emma. He smiles at the sight when he steps into the room. Rachel is singing real softly and rocking Emma and playing with her little nose. It is one of the most beautiful sights that he has ever seen. He wants to do the proposal right this time. So he goes over to Rachel's bed gets down on one knee, then clears his throat. Rachel looks up, sees Joey on his knee and stares at his silently. Joey then asks her to be his wife. She of course says yes. He gets off his knee and presents her with the ring. She slips it on. Joey then suprises her by pulling out another box. Inside the box is a small silver necklace with a locket. On the outside of the locket it says "Emma Gellar Green Tribbiani" and on the inside is her birthday and the picture of her as a newborn. Rachel puts it on. She tells Joey it's perfect.  
  
The perfect little family is all sitting on the bed when Pheobe comes in with Cliff in a wheelchair. Pheobe introduces Cliff to Rachel and Emma. He greets them all. Still unsure about "Dr. Drake Ramory," he realizes Joey is a good guy. 


End file.
